


Pérdida

by TheDarkSwan_2000



Series: Legado de Invierno [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Big Sisters, Gen, Hugs, Ruby Rose (RWBY) Needs a Hug, Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSwan_2000/pseuds/TheDarkSwan_2000
Summary: Penny ha tomado una decisión, la sola idea de lastimar a sus amigos la ha hecho sentir incapaz de seguir, por tanto, lo único que puede hacer es mantenerlos a salvo a costa de su propia vida."La han perdido. De nuevo ha ocurrido y ahora, la caída es dolorosa".
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose, Ruby Rose & Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee
Series: Legado de Invierno [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174634
Kudos: 6





	Pérdida

**Author's Note:**

> Realizando una divergencia del canon del final del capítulo 8 del volumen 8.

_**Ella se ha ido**_. La frase hace eco en su cabeza y sus ojos se mantienen fijos en su rostro apacible. **_Se ha ido_**. Prometió que las cosas serían diferentes, estaba segura de que convencerla de irse a Amity sería lo mejor, ya que estaría a salvo. **_Te equivocaste_** **.** Sus ropas aún están manchadas en verde, sus guantes negros tienen aquella sustancia que asemeja a la sangre. **_Volviste a equivocarte_**. Su corazón comienza a acelerarse y siente una opresión sofocante en el pecho. _**Penny ha muerto de nuevo**_. Su cuerpo tiembla, se sacude sin poder detenerlo. **_Es tu culpa de nuevo_**. No puede respirar, siente que el aire le falta. _**Ella no volverá**_ **.** Hay voces angustiadas detrás de ella, pero no puede entender que dicen. _**No pudiste evitarlo de nuevo**_ _._ Siente un hormigueo en su brazo izquierdo. **_Igual a la primera vez_**. Las náuseas crecen. _ **Igual que con Pyrrha**_. Su pecho comienza a doler, siente que desfallece. _**Te has equivocado**_. Siente humedad en sus mejillas, aun no entiende. _**¡Volviste a equivocarte!**_ Le reprocha sin titubeos su propia mente.

—¡Ruby! —el grito de Blake finalmente llega a sus oídos. La fauno la ha tomado de los brazos, intenta obligarla a mirar a sus ojos, pero ella solo está intentando que sus pulmones busquen el aire perdido casi con desesperación —¡Tienes que respirar, Ruby! —ruega con pánico, sus ámbar miran directamente, pero ella no puede reaccionar, todo se ha detenido y solo necesita aire.

—¡Klein! —ha logrado escuchar gritar a Weiss a su espalda. No sabe que está pasando. De pronto ha sido alzada con facilidad en los brazos de alguien y ha sido alejada de la camilla.

 ** _No_**. Su mente atormentada dice, no quiere alejarse. **_¡No!_** Si se aleja no podrá estar con ella. _**¡No!**_ Quiere gritarlo, rogar que la suelten, pero la falta de aire se lo impide y no está segura de poder ponerse siquiera de pie cuando su cuerpo se siente tan débil.

—Señorita Rose, escuche —la voz de Klein es tan lejana. Los brazos de quien sea que la sostiene están temblando, ¿o es ella quien tiembla? —. Todo estará bien, debe enfocarse... —se oye tan lejano y la oscuridad comienza a arrastrarla.

—Maldición, ¡te desmayaras! ¡Ruby! —hay miedo en el tono de Weiss, casi acaricia al pánico, pero no puede hacerlo. No puede respirar, no puede pensar, no puede hacer nada. Y pronto la oscuridad la envuelve, teniendo a la inconsciencia de compañía.

.

Blake siente como el nudo de su garganta está impidiendo que respire. Ruby a perdido la conciencia en sus brazos mientras ese gesto lleno de dolor se refleja en su rostro y respira con agitación. Sus ámbar se llenan de lágrimas mientras sus brazos la abrazan.

—Es mejor retirar a la señorita Rose de este lugar —las palabras de Klein fueron suficientes para hacerla elevar la mirada, encontrándose con la mirada afligida del hombre —. Ella necesita estar en un lugar calmado y lejano de aquí —lo nota en su tono de voz, él mira hacia el cuerpo de Penny con gran tristeza y lástima. Siente su sangre hervir. Los recuerdos de Beacon vuelven. **_La perdieron de nuevo_**.

—Le diré a Whitley que usaremos su habitación —murmuró Weiss con la voz temblando, había lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos y su mirada se mantenía sobre su pareja —. Klein, ¿Puedes...? —su voz sonó tan pequeña, totalmente alejada del tono usual que emplearía al hablar, está situación era demasiado.

—Me encargaré de la señorita Polendina, no se preocupe —él respondió enseguida, entendiendo lo difícil que era para ella terminar la oración.

Blake solo siguió a Weiss sin intercambiar más que miradas llenas de tristeza y amargura. La situación se había salido de control. No sabían del todo que había pasado, pero si sabían que habían perdido a su amiga en el manto oscuro de la guerra una vez más.

[...]

Caminaron en silencio por el pasillo, sus ojos viajaban de Weiss hacia Ruby por determinados intervalos de tiempo. Intentaba ser fuerte, debía ser fuerte. Y el deseo de tener a Yang ahí creció enormemente, quizás ella sabría que hacer... O quizás no.

Cuando llegaron, Weiss ni siquiera tuvo que explicarse con su hermano, quien le cedió la habitación enseguida y se marchó en busca de Klein para ayudarlo.

Blake se acercó a la cama, depositando a Ruby con mucha delicadeza entre las sábanas que la misma Weiss acomodaba. Un sollozo salió de la garganta de la menor, su respiración ya había cesado su agitación y solo quedaban pequeños espasmos.

Se reclinó a su lado, pasando una mano gentil por su rostro y retirando los mechones rebeldes de su frente sudorosa. En el extremo inferior de la cama, Weiss se movía con inquietud palpable, quitando las botas de su amiga con mucho cuidado para no molestarla.

—Ruby... —susurró Blake con un tono gentil, limpiando las lágrimas restantes en las mejillas de su líder —. Tranquila, estamos aquí —con cuidado se deslizó a su lado, pasando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la menor y atrayéndola a su costado. Ruby se removió, hundiendo su rostro contra el cuerpo de la fauno, y el corazón de sus dos compañeras se hizo pedazos. Era como si lo único que pudiera hacer la menor fuera esconderse del mundo, intentando huir desesperadamente de el y su crueldad.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Weiss con vacilación, rodeando la cama para subir con cuidado al lado de su pareja, sacando el pañuelo que siempre llevaba consigo en el bolsillo de su equipo y limpiando las gotas de sudor de su frente con suma delicadeza para no molestarla. Mientras hacía aquello, Blake notó las lágrimas acumuladas en los azules helados de la peliblanca y mordió con fuerza sus labios.

—Yo... —es un lío, no tiene la respuesta, todo es muy malo ahora —, no lo sé —responde con toda franqueza, sintiendo todo el cansancio apoderarse de ella. Lo ignora, y su mirada vuelve a Ruby, trazando pequeñas caricias en su brazo con su pulgar mientras aun la mantiene abrazada a ella, intentando por lo menos que se sienta segura —. Ruby ha estado pendiendo de un hilo desde hace tiempo, hablé con ella y creí que ayudaría un poco, pero ¿esto? ¿Penny? —su voz tembló al mencionarla —. No sé si ella pueda con esto. _No de nuevo_ —cerró sus ojos ámbar con fuerza. Lo sabía bien. Ruby siempre avanzó hacia adelante contra todo pronóstico, aferrándose a seguir y pelear, después de Beacon, después de Pyrrha, después de Penny, después de la separación, después de la revelación de Salem. Después de cada mal momento ella se mantuvo fuerte por los demás, pero quizás... Ahora todo eso solo se había acumulado en una niña que tenía originalmente como único plan matar Grimm y salvar a la gente, y no... Enfrentarse a un ser inmortal, cargando con la responsabilidad de la vida de otros. Blake no pudo evitar sentir la más mínima chispa enojo recorrer su sistema al pensar como fue que permitieron que todo llegara a esos extremos, la líder que siempre tendía su mano hacia ellos estaba siendo consumida lentamente por cada maldita cosa mala que sucedía. **_Su amiga fue arrojada al precipicio_**.

.

.

.

_Estaba sentada en aquel acantilado tan familiar. Sus pies se balanceaban suspendidos en el aire mientras su mirada se perdía en el brillo de la atardecer. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvo ahí, la última vez fue cuando se despidió y tomó su rumbo a Mistral con_ _JNR_ _. La lápida de su madre estaba detrás de ella, pero no quería voltear a verla, el solo pensarlo le_ _causaba náuseas_ _._ _**Estaba tan decepcionada de sí misma** _ _. Y seguro ella también estaría decepcionada._

_Un frío desolador recorrió su sistema, la oscuridad emergía como una cruel compañera y los pasos que escuchó detrás de ella solo le hicieron sentir un gran vacío en sus entrañas. "_ _**No quiero voltear** _ _". El paisaje comenzó a_ _marchitar_ _, los árboles y la hierba se secaban aceleradamente._ **_"No quiero mirar"_ ** _. Los pasos se acercaban más._ **_"No puedo voltear"_ ** _. Tenía miedo, no quería verla, no podía._

_—Ruby —la mencionada se paralizó. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas una vez más y la culpa se clavo como una espina en su corazón. Se puso de pie, muy lenta y temblorosa, su capa de pronto era tan sofocante que deseaba arrancarla. Muy lento. Sus pies la hicieron girar muy lento, y pronto, estuvo cara a cara con ella._

_Sus labios se apretaron con fuerza, su entrecejo se frunció por la tristeza y las lágrimas fluyeron por sus mejillas._

_—Me equivoqué —susurró la joven cazadora con la voz destrozada, mientras los esmeralda le miraban con neutralidad, muy quieta frente a ella —. Me equivoqué... —repitió. Dio un paso al frente, extendió su brazo, intentó alcanzarla en vano._

_—Lo hiciste —afirmó la pelirroja sin ninguna emoción reflejada en su rostro. Su delicado vestido pulcro ahora cambiaba, tornándose desgastado. La sustancia verde brotaba de su abdomen muy lentamente. Sus manos se_ _llenaban_ _del líquido por_ _igual. Su rostro estaba sucio y maltratado._

_Ruby presionó sus manos contra su pecho, los sollozos se intensificaron y no pudo sostener su cuerpo, cayendo al suelo de rodillas, mientras la figura de Penny la miraba fijamente._ _Copos de nieve cayeron, el frío ascendía son titubeos._

_Elevó su mirada, encontrándose con los esmeralda de nuevo, y notando, las llamaradas verdes alrededor de sus opacos ojos._

_—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —gritó hasta sentir su garganta desgarrarse, sabía lo que venía. Los poderes de la doncella le_ _pertenecerían_ _—¡Penny! —no podía. Ya no. No más._

.  
.  
.  
.

El gritó de Ruby resonó en la habitación. Con la espalda erguida se sentó en la cama, intentando recuperar el aire mientras sus mejillas estaban empapadas en lágrimas.

—Está bien. Está bien —Blake frotó su espalda con un tacto gentil, frotando de arriba abajo para tranquilizarla—. Respira con calma, estamos aquí —un tono dulce y condescendiente. La fauno le miraba con tristeza, sintiéndose frustrada por no poder apartar las pesadillas de su cabeza aún si la mantenía aferrada a ella.

—Yo... —la voz de Ruby tembló, su mirada pronto se dirigió a sus propias manos que estaban sobre su regazo, notando como sus guantes habían desaparecido. Ella lo esperaba. Esperaba ver las manchas verdes en sus manos.

—Tranquila, lo resolvemos —susurró Weiss a su lado, sentándose en la cama y tomando las manos de su líder con cuidado —. Te he retirado los guantes, necesitaban limpiarse —le explicó con voz suave, intentando desviar sus pensamientos de la pesadilla que había tenido —. Hicimos lo que pudimos con tu ropa también —agregó con ciertos nervios. Habían hecho lo mejor posible por limpiar las manchas verdes, pero aún quedaban algunos destellos.

Ruby se mantuvo en silencio mientras su respiración se regularizaba al ritmo de las caricias en su espalda. Sus ojos aún miraban sus manos ahora envueltas por las de la ex-heredera.

—¿Cuánto... Dormí? —preguntó casi en un susurro, sintiendo que no tenía nada de fuerzas.

—No lo suficiente, deberías descansar un poco más —sugirió Weiss con preocupación y tristeza mezcladas, una rara combinación de emociones en la dama del hielo, pero en esos momentos su familia estaba sufriendo.

—Penny —mencionó Ruby con la voz rota, sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos plateados de nuevo —. Ella se fue —su corazón dolió más fuerte, sus sollozos volvieron —. Ella no quería exponernos. No quería lastimar a nadie, así que ella... Los poderes... —no podía continuar, sentía que volvería a gritar. No debía romperse así, debería estar intentando hacerlo mejor, volverse a poner de pie y luchar, pero estaba cansada de aparentar, no podía, ya no.

Blake pronto la rodeó con sus brazos, atrayendola a ella y abrazándola con delicadeza, uniéndose al gesto Weiss por igual, y eso solo provoco que Ruby quisiera esconderse, apartarse del mundo, ser de nuevo la pequeña niña que se escondía en el closet si tenía miedo de los truenos, solo para ser encontrada por el tío Qrow o Yang, quienes le leerían algún cuento.

Ruby era su esperanza, ese pequeño rayo de luz que motivaba a los demás a seguir adelante y Blake odiaba con todas su alma verla tan indefensa. No podía hacer nada, se sentía tan inútil y ninguna frase de consuelo podría reparar el daño que su líder tenía.

_"Lamentablemente, el mundo real no es lo mismo que un cuento de hadas". Había dicho mientras miraba a la joven frente a ella aquella noche en_ _Beacon._

_"Bueno, para eso estamos aquí. Para hacerlo mejor". Aseguró la joven Ruby con su brillante e inocente sonrisa que la hizo sonreír de vuelta sin saberlo._

Sus brazos atrajeron más a la menor hacia ella, sintiendo como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ámbar de nuevo. Quizás tiempo atrás habría dudado en consolar a alguien, incluso habría huido, pero ella era su familia. Eran una familia, y haría lo posible por estar ahí, todo lo posible.

Weiss sollozó. Su corazón sentía las punzadas fuertes y constantes. Ruby ni siquiera había tenido que terminar la oración para saberlo. Penny le había entregado los poderes del invierno, y con ello, la responsabilidad de la protectora de Mantle. Y eso solo sería un doloroso recordatorio para su pareja. Un cruel recordatorio de como habían perdido a Penny. El cruel recordatorio de que decidió sacrificarse, cerrar por su voluntad y no dañar a los que le importaban.

—¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? —preguntó Ruby sin poder dejar de sollozar, levantando su cabeza fuera del pecho de la fauno y mirándola a sus ojos ámbar en busca de una respuesta —¿¡Qué debería hacer ahora?! —cuestionó con voz rota en un intento desesperado de saber la respuesta, y haciendo que la pelinegra recargara su frente contra la de ella.

—Lo resolveremos, lo prometo —le respondió con voz rota, dejando que de nuevo se escondiera en su pecho, con Weiss escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de Ruby, sollozando también. Quizás lo más acertado sería decir que seguirían adelante, que podrían juntar los pedazos, pero Blake sabía que aquello no era lo que su líder quería escuchar.

.  
.  
.  
.

Nora mordió con fuerza su labio y apretó sus manos lo más que pudo. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla mientras miraba a Blake a su lado, quien le miraba con tristeza. Había entrado hace algunos minutos y al exigirle que la pusiera al tanto de lo que sucedió desde que estuvo inconsciente, fue abordada con respuestas que la dejaron sin habla.

—¿Penny... Se ha ido? —preguntó. Ya le había dicho todo, pero aún no. _No quiero creerlo_. Blake asintió a la pregunta —¿Ruby es-es la nueva doncella? —la fauno dejo caer más sus orejas y volvió a asentir —. Oh, Ruby —susurró con frustración, entendiendo porque había escuchado hace algunas horas que le gritaban a la menor con angustia, y al pedir explicaciones a Klein, éste solo se limitó a decir que había tenido una pequeña crisis, dejándola más preocupada —Y el Grimm, ¿Era alguien de ojos plateados? —otro asentimiento y sintió como su estómago se revolvía. ¿Por eso ese fauno escorpión quiso capturarla antes en su camino a Mistral? ¿Para hacerla un Grimm? Solo podía sentir pánico ante ese panorama desolador en que ella hubiera sido capturada —¿Puedes... traer a Ruby aquí? —preguntó a Blake con voz temblorosa, sintiendo sus ojos arder con fiereza pero evitando derramar más lágrimas.

—Si, creo que estaría bien. Así estaremos juntas —le respondió Blake con suavidad, para después dirigirse a la puerta y salir de la habitación.

—Oh, Penny. Lo lamento —susurró la pelirroja con algunas lágrimas ya resbalando por su mejilla. Habían perdido a una amiga, una aliada, a un miembro de su familia de nuevo. Tomó ligeras respiraciones, intentando recomponerse un momento y tratar de mantenerse fuerte. Necesitaba recuperarse. Necesitaba levantarse de esa maldita cama. Las cicatrices no le importaban. El dolor no le importaba. Solo quería levantarse y hacer algo, lo que fuera. La impotencia se cernía a su piel, ella había hablado con Penny, había sostenido su mano y notó su sufrimiento por no poder controlarse. La han perdido.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, sacando de sus pensamientos a la pelirroja y haciéndola ver, como Blake ingresaba a la habitación con Ruby en brazos mientras su rostro se mantenía ocultó en el cuello de la fauno. Detrás, Weiss cerró la puerta, para después dejar las botas de su líder en una esquina, y ayudó a mover las sábanas de la cama del lado libre de la pelirroja, permitiendo que Blake subiera a la cama, arrastrando sus rodillas por el colchón para dejar a Ruby, pero ésta pareció no querer soltarla.

—Hey, Ruby —le saludó Nora con una sonrisa débil y temblorosa. Finalmente la joven de la capucha salió de su escondite en Blake, girando su cabeza para ver a su amiga.

—Nora —susurró Ruby con voz temblorosa, sintiendo la culpa volver a ella. Había salido lastimada por su descuido. **_Por su culpa_**. Se giró un poco hacia ella para mirarla más de frente, dejando caer su brazo al lado del de su amiga.

Blake se levantó de la cama, permitiendo a Weiss mover las sábanas mejor para cubrir las piernas de Ruby, quien mantenía su mirada en Nora.

—Hey, está bien —Nora buscó con su mano la de Ruby, entrelazando sus dedos a los suyos. Podía ver claramente que su compañera de dulces se estaba responsabilizando de sus acciones —. Yo decidí hacerlo, me confíe demasiado —afirmó sin titubeos. No permitiría que se atormentara con ello. Ruby sollozo, bajando un poco más su cuerpo y recargando su frente en el hombro de Nora sin apartar su mano de la pelirroja.

—Ruby, necesitas dormir un poco más —le indicó Weiss con suavidad, rodeando la cama del lado de Nora y acomodando mejor las sábanas sobre la pelirroja —. Aún no tienes aura —le recordó dándole una mirada preocupada.

—No te preocupes, reina de hielo —le dijo Nora débilmente con una sonrisa —. Ella dormirá conmigo —su mirada volvió a Ruby —¿No? Igual que en nuestro viaje a Mistral, a veces dormíamos así, juntas —Ruby asintió sin aún levantar su mirada, manteniéndose escondida en el hombro de Nora —. Pueden hacerse cargo de lo demás —les susurró al par, sintiendo como el cansancio comenzaba a doblegarla de nuevo.

—Volveremos enseguida —dijo Blake con cierta renuencia a marcharse, pero aún necesitaban poner una pequeña barricada en uno de los agujeros creados por el sabueso. La pelinegra se acercó a Ruby, y acarició su cabellera para retirarse rápidamente, siendo seguida por Weiss.

Al salir al pasillo, ambas intercambiaron miradas y comenzaron su camino a la entrada de la mansión. Entre más rápido terminarán, estarían más pronto con Ruby en caso de que tuviera más pesadillas.

Al dirigirse a su destino, una luz potente brillo desde el exterior, filtrándose por las ventanas y obligando a ambas a apartar la mirada ante la intensidad de aquella luz. Una vez cedió, el dúo volvió a mirarse entre sí con preocupación, lanzándose una mirada que transmitían entre sí la misma pregunta, _¿qué había sido eso?_

Ambas se apresuraron a la entrada, abriendo las puertas y revisando el exterior mientras sus manos estaban sobre sus respectivas armas.

—Será mejor que arreglemos lo de la barricada rápido —murmuró Blake, con sus orejas agudizadas para detectar cualquier ruido anormal. Weiss asintió, cediendo a la idea, pero sin perder detalle de su alrededor.

[...]

En el transcurso de algunos minutos, el tono de una canción comenzó a resonar, haciendo eco en las paredes y sobresaltando al par. Weiss dirigió su mirada al bolso de la fauno, quien de inmediato saco su scroll, solo para ver un nombre familiar iluminarse en la pantalla. Blake respondió enseguida.

— _¡Oh! ¡Genial_! —exclamó Yang desde el otro lado, con algunos ruidos estáticos acompañados de su voz — _¡He podido conectar está maldita cosa!_

—¡Yang Xiao Long, más vale que tengas una buena explicación para no haber contestado nuestros mensajes! —exclamó Weiss, mezclando su tono angustiado con una pizca de irritación.

— _Es una historia larga, no teníamos señal y las cosas se complicaron_ —dijo rápidamente la rubia, pareciendo deslizar rápidamente sus ojos lilas en algunos lugares a su alrededor, mientras rastros de polvo se elevaban en el aire —. _En fin, necesitamos dónde llegar, ¿En dónde se encuentran?_

—En Schnee Manor, hemos estado aquí —respondió Blake con una opresión en el pecho. Las ganas de llorar se hacían presentes, tanto quisiera que llegara pronto y explicar todo lo que habían pasado.

—Pueden llegar a través de los túneles —comentó Weiss, rápidamente tomando el scroll de la fauno para enviarle el mapa a la rubia, quien al recibirlo asintió.

— _¡Entonces nos vemos ahí, no puedo hablar más! ¡Estamos en camino!_ —dijo apresuradamente antes de que la llamada se cortara por estática. Ambas chicas se miraron entre sí y el semblante lleno de preocupación no desapareció de sus rostros, tenían que explicarles todas las cosas que habían sucedido.

_Y que habían sufrido una pérdida en su equipo y familia, causando un hueco en sus voluntades._

[...]


End file.
